The Name of the Game
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: David joins a sports team and Niles has to accept it. Fluff. One-shot.


**A/N**: Another story without plot, inspired by a phone call from one of my awesome nephews. Thanks to Kristen3 for making me write this.

* * *

When David told his father he wanted to join a sports team, Niles' heart broke. He just couldn't deny it. For the sake of his son's happiness, he faked a smile and told him it was fine. Luckily, his son didn't his misery, because he was already in his own world; a world that was made of different shaped balls, running around and dirty shirts and shorts. A world Niles had never understood. Daphne however saw the dismay on her husband's face. She smiled at him, knowing how much he had always wanted David to like the things he liked.

"He's still young. He could still enjoy the opera, you know." Niles nodded miserably, knowing it would never happen.

* * *

It didn't take David long to pick a sport. Much to everyone's surprise, he picked football. He wasn't very sturdy and just thinking about his small, fine-structured son running around a football field made Niles feel sick. His son however had never been happier. At six years old, David knew exactly what he wanted – and how to get it. With his mother all he had to do was to give her a grin that reminded her of his father. Easy peasy. His father was even easier to persuade. Somehow David knew his father would always let him follow his dreams, even if he didn't understand him. Once David had eavesdropped on his father and grandfather talking about him. He hadn't quite understood all of it; after all he was still a child. There was one thing he did understand: his father loved him just the way he was. David had never much cared for the musical instruments his father had shown him. The piano sounded nice, but sitting down for hours to practice just wasn't his thing. He wanted to be outside and run around. Sometimes he would spread out his arms and pretend to be a bird when he was running. Since his parents didn't care much for sports, he only got to watch it when he was staying at his grandparents. One night while he was staying over, football was on. David immediately fell in love with it. He knew this was what he was supposed to do.

"He looks so tiny." Niles mumbled the first time he saw his son in full gear on the field. His heart beat crazily, because they were about to start the training. Some of the children didn't even look like children. Why would his son pick something as dangerous as this?

"Niles, we talked about this. Either you support him, or you stay home." Daphne told him, obviously for the millionth time. She had always known that the Moon genes would be prominent with their child and she'd been right. The way David just couldn't stand still out there on the field made her happy. She knew that deep down Niles was glad David had found something he loved too. It just wasn't easy for him to accept that it was something he hated.

"I support him." Niles said earnestly, still hoping that his son might change his mind.

* * *

Months passed and slowly but surely, the Crane household filled up with football memorabilia. At first it was a magazine. Then a poster. A coffee mug. No matter where Niles looked, he felt like he saw the Seattle Seahawks. And he didn't particularly care for them.

"Dad, it's the last game of the season tomorrow." His son told him one night. 'Finally', Niles thought relieved. Maybe by the time the next season came around, David would have finally lost interest. At the moment it didn't seem likely, but he wouldn't give up hope.

"Are you excited?" David nodded solemnly. "But it's too bad Grandpa can't be there." Martin had been to all his games, but an old friend of his had died and he needed to go to the funeral. They had told David he was taking a vacation, but somehow the small boy had known they were lying. Niles and Daphne had decided to tell him the truth since he was old enough by now. David had called his grandfather and told him that he would miss him, but he understood. Daphne had left the room, crying. Niles, too, had felt tears in his eyes. Even at his young age, he had a great sense of maturity hidden inside there. It reminded him of himself as a young boy and maybe that was all he needed; whether David liked classical music or not, they were father and son.

"He'll think of you, I'm sure of it."

"I think we'll win tomorrow." The sparkle in David's eyes was one Niles recognized. It was the same he always got right before a piece of classical music started. The anticipation, the knowing that it would make him more complete in a way.

"I think so, too." Niles said even though he still knew nothing about football.

* * *

The game dragged on for what seemed like forever. Niles clapped and cheered at the appropriate moments like any other father. He didn't quite understand the game, but he'd learned to read the signs in other parents and so he at least knew what to do.

"They won!" Daphne threw herself against Niles in a fierce embrace and he didn't even notice the game was finally over. He hugged her back and sneaked in a little kiss, but his wife was too preoccupied. She searched out their son in the crowd of mini people and he came towards her like a bouncy ball. Like always, he looked dirtier than all the other children. Somehow he always ended up on the ground. But he loved it. His blue eyes were lighter than Niles had ever seen them. His son, still in his gear, threw himself at him with such might that Niles almost tumbled backwards. Any other time he would have cared that David was getting dirt all over his clothes.

"We won! We won! We won!" Niles listened to his son's excitement on the whole way home. It was even more beautiful than any piece of music he had ever heard.

* * *

After such an exhausting day, Niles and Daphne had hoped to sleep in the next day. They should have known their son better. David jumped into their bed early the next morning. He had cereal in his hair that Niles picked out mildly disgusted.

"Can we please call grandpa now?" They had told him that Martin would return the night of his big game; maybe they shouldn't have.

"But it's so early." Niles told his son.

"Grandpa always gets up early, dad." His son reminded him.

"Well, alright let's go call him." David quickly ran to the phone. He could use it himself, but his parents had told him to always ask them first.

"I'll make breakfast." Niles whispered to Daphne, who had a smile plastered on her face. He kissed her softly and he would have liked nothing better than to stay with her a moment longer, but he knew his son was waiting. When he arrived in the living room, David was already talking on the phone.

"Oh, grandpa you should have seen it!" David was walking around the living room, unable to sit still. He was grinning and Niles knew he was unaware that he was in the room. He couldn't help but stop in front of the kitchen and just watch his son. He made great gestures with his hands, always forgetting that his grandfather couldn't see them through the phone. Niles wondered whether his father even got a word in with David talking like a monkey.

"Yeah, dad's here. See you later, grandpa!" Suddenly, David handed him the phone and ran off. Somewhat perplexed, Niles took the phone and found himself talking to his father. Unaware of it, he paced the living room just like David had done a moment before. His son returned from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. Niles wanted to tell him that he was about to make real breakfast, but his father kept talking about football and the funeral and other things he didn't even understand. Fleetingly, he saw Daphne walk down the stairs.

"Sure, we'll come over for dinner later." Niles almost sighed, David screamed in happiness and Daphne just smiled.

**END**


End file.
